


Paramour

by UndeadDolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Liam Dunbar, Bonding, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Brett Talbot, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: He raised a fist into the air. He saw Brett’s lips curling into a smirk. It was like Brett was teasing, taunting him again. “But I don’t want to, Brett. I don’t want to hate you.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 51





	Paramour

On a Friday afternoon, Liam was helping his new teammates train. Since Scott and Stiles were on a field trip, Brett and his former friends were asked to assist Liam in training the recruits.

If Beacon Hills was in danger, Liam wouldn’t mind working alongside Brett to save his hometown. It seems though that the peculiar Beacon Hills was safe for now. And so Liam was wary of Devenford Prep who were without reason antagonizing his fellow teammates. His former friends were relentless and roughhousing his fellow lacrosse teammates too much. His anger and agitation at witnessing the unnecessary unsportsmanlike conduct toward his fellow lacrosse teammates were triggering IED symptoms.

It came as a surprise to Devenford Prep when Liam canceled practice, but his fellow lacrosse teammates sighed in relief. He could care less about what Devenford Prep thought of them. He didn’t need to prove anything to Devenford Prep anymore. A lot had changed since Scott gave Liam the bite. A horde of Devenford Prep students didn’t scare Liam now. A Berserker might scare Liam but not a group of Devenford Prep’s rich rude students. A few months at Beacon Hills High School with his selfless Alpha Scott taught Liam to be better than those snobs at Devenford Prep.

He walked with Greenberg to the locker room. The older boy was friends with Scott and Stiles. Despite being Coach Finstock’s least favorite student, Greenberg still seemed to respect Coach Finstock. “We’re not done here, Liam.”

He hadn’t the energy for Devenford Prep’s pointless, petty squabbles. That tone in Brett’s voice brought back memories, though. That air of arrogance was something about Brett that Liam could never forget. “You’re not my Alpha. I don’t answer to you.”

“What the fuck, Liam?!” Brett snarled, his fingers coiling Liam’s wrist, the touch startling Liam who whirled around to finally confront Brett. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I could ask you the same,” Liam growled, his fingernails forming into claws, though dematerializing as Brett’s grasp threatened to break bones. “Let go, Brett.”

“What if I don’t?”

“I know you’re envious of me because I have a True Alpha as a leader. But I don’t like sharing Scott with unappreciative outsiders. I’ll make sure Scott never helps your pathetic, pitiful Pack ever again.”

“You’re one possessive _little_ Beta.”

“I really, really looked up to you at Devenford Prep.”

“You weren’t and aren’t the only one.”

“You’re just a bully in disguise, though. And now, I look up to my Alpha Scott. Unlike you, I know Scott would never try to trigger my IED on purpose. Unlike you, I know Scott would never shame me for anything I’d do during my IED episodes.”

“You’re right, Liam.”

“I hate you, Brett. I hate you so much.”

He lunged at Brett. His fingers curled, clutched Brett’s shirt. Their eyes pierced, pulsing golden underneath dark brown locks of hair. “You’re allowed to, Liam.”

He raised a fist into the air. He saw Brett’s lips curling into a smirk. It was like Brett was teasing, _taunting_ him again. That’s a satisfaction Liam wouldn’t let Brett or anyone else have ever again. “But I don’t want to, Brett. I don’t want to hate you.”

Without hesitation, Liam punched the ground. His fist repeatedly, relentlessly met the ground beside Brett’s head. He heard bones breaking, skin tearing apart to bleed and drench the grass in crimson. He was pulled off Brett by Scott and Stiles, then held in his Alpha’s arms who took the pain away as always. He cried into Scott’s shoulder, his half-lidded and tearful golden eyes glaring at Brett before closing.

“… I think I should go. I’ll see you guys at the game.”

“S-Scott, I tried …”

XOXO

His Alpha was like a big brother to him. The Pack looked to Scott for leadership and guidance, but who did Scott turn to?

The Alpha never talked about the Nogitsune threat. It was explained to him in brief by the Pack. He was told that Stiles sacrificed himself for his Pack. He hadn’t known who Stiles was prior to possession. He believed Stiles is still the same sarcastic, smart-mouthed boy everybody described him as. He thought that the Stiles who sometimes sat silently, staring at the Pack with his dark onyx eyes was just the result of fatigue. A human like Stiles who was frail, fragile needed to take care of himself as the Nogitsune imprisoned inside could consume him to wreak havoc on Beacon Hill again.

The Nogitsune’s insatiable hunger was still seducing Stiles to feed off of pain. The Pack allowed Stiles to take their pain away after fights. It kept the Nogitsune dormant inside of Stiles. It also enabled Stiles to wield the Nogitsune’s powers without waking up the thousand-year-old fox. He had seen Stiles’ wounds healing in a matter of seconds. He had even witnessed Stiles wrangling werewolves without shedding a single sweat. He was sure Stiles could read emotions and hear heartbeats like a werewolf. He was certain that the Nogitsune’s abilities to read emotions were more potent and precise compared to werewolves. He didn’t doubt that Stiles was aware and apprehended better the emotional turmoil Brett was causing him. A thousand-year-old fox who devoured emotional and physical pain would understand his feelings better than him.

He saw Stiles was fidgeting, fiddling with his pens and pencils. It was a sign that the Nogitsune inside of him was hungry. “How are you feeling, Pup?”

He and Scott both fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Although the Alpha was awake now, Scott was still lazily lounging on the couch with Stiles sitting on the living room floor beside him. “Are you okay, Liam?”

“I’ll be fine,” Liam sighed, his eyes meeting Stiles’ suspicious onyx ones, though Stiles soon looked away to focus on his homework. “Brett and I fought before. We’ll probably fight again. He’s a dick.”

“That’s their nature,” Stiles chuckled, his words cryptic, carefully chosen. “They were born werewolves. That birthright brings forth feelings of superiority. Perhaps I should say jealousy than superiority, though.”

“You’re _my_ Beta,” Scott encouraged, his smile small, but still sincere. “You’ve earned that right, too.”

“But I’m scared, Scott. You’re going to leave for college soon. And I’ll be all alone with my IED.”

“Come on, now. You have Mason and Corey with you.”

“It’s just, I don’t want to come in-between them.”

“They’re your friends, Liam.”

“I know, I know.”

The way Stiles' head rested on Scott’s lap, then Scott’s fingers fluttering through Stiles’ brunet locks was very telling. The human or Nogitsune was Scott’s one and only weakness. “Oh, Pup! You can never avoid your best friend. I’m sure Mason would hunt you down if you ever tried to.”

“… You’re right.”

“Pup, I always am. You should search for an anchor. Whatever or _whoever_ it is could be closer than you think.”

“I’ll think about it. Anyway, I should go home now.”

“Goodnight, Pup. Sweet dreams.”

XOXO

It was a restless night for Liam.

He got out of bed, then threw on his gym clothes and running shoes. He thought that a jog would tire him out, but Liam wasn’t going to stray too far from his home. His neighborhood though was near the Beacon Hills Preserve, so Liam’s curiosity eventually got the better of him. His eyes glowed golden as Liam came across a beautiful blond _wolf_ in the Beacon Hills Preserve. The _wolf_ fled further into the Beacon Hills Preserve as Liam chased after it. They arrived at a clearing inside Beacon Hills Preserve as the _wolf’s_ form shifted to shape _Brett_.

He had seen Brett shirtless countless times, though Brett wasn’t wearing a single article of clothing right now. He gaped at Brett wide-eyed and slack-jawed, his cheeks even flushing crimson like at Devenford Prep when Brett was a friend. He quickly looked away as old memories resurfaced of Brett, the ones Liam tried to bury deep within his subconscious. The sickly-sweet suppressed memories brought back forgotten feelings. These long-forgotten feelings were though tarnishing the progress Liam made to move on from his past.

As Brett stepped forward, Liam faltered and fumbled backward. His scent was reeking, recognized by Brett who scoffed and smirked. “Is that it, then?”

Although Liam’s back was against a tree trunk, Brett took that as an advantage to cage and corner him. His hands rested on Liam’s waist, just before squeezing Liam’s waist to elicit a response from him. “It’s too late now anyway.”

“Is it, Liam?” Brett smiled, leaning down, nuzzling Liam. “Is it ever too late?”

“If I hate you, then it is,” Liam snarled, his claws extending, curling into Brett’s blond locks. “And I hate you so much.”

“You can hate me.”

“But I don’t want to!”

“Then don’t, Liam.”

“It’s not that fucking easy, Brett!”

“It is, actually.”

And so, Brett brought their lips together for a kiss. Of course, Brett thought that Liam would punch or push him away. But Liam’s werewolf features shifted and subsided. The young werewolf even returned Brett’s kiss with equal passion and _pain_. “T-That’s enough, Brett.”

Of course, Brett backed off. His lips were bruised and bitten by Liam. The young werewolf couldn’t contain his anger and agitation. “You know, I’m not against angry sex.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I was just joking.”

He stood still in Brett’s embrace. It’s been so long since Brett and Liam shared a hug. Soon enough, though, Liam’s arms were wrapped around Brett in return. “This isn’t a joke to me, Brett.”

Without hesitation, Brett tightened their embrace. “I’m sorry, Liam. This isn’t an excuse, but I was born a werewolf. Although I was taught to protect humans, I thought that they were still inferior to my kind. When I came across you, I felt like my beliefs were being challenged.”

“What do you mean by your kind?”

“I believed born werewolves were superior, but then I met your Alpha and his Pack. He’s the strongest Alpha I know. His Pack is also the fiercest I ever come across.”

“My Pack is full of supernatural creatures, like a banshee and Nogitsune.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to mess with your Pack.”

“Then I guess you should take this as a warning. If you break my heart, they’ll break your bones.”

“Noted.”

“For your sake, I hope so.”

XOXO

The Sinema was crowed tonight. He saw Scott and Stiles stealing kisses at a booth, but Stiles was feeding off of Scott’s pain as well.

In the distance, Mason and Corey were dirty dancing. Meanwhile, Hayden and Gwen were chitchatting while sipping fruity alcoholic beverages. His Pack was spread out throughout the room, but they were still in each other’s line of sight. He was in the center of his Pack’s protective circle, the older members occasionally glancing at Liam who was waiting for Brett to arrive at Sinema. He was sitting at the bar browsing Instagram, his lips curling into a smile as Brett posted a photo of himself.

Without hesitation, Liam liked Brett’s photo. However, Liam was soon hugged from behind. He blushed as Brett’s arms embraced, enveloped Liam in his warmth and scent. He inhaled Brett’s cologne, then sighed and snuggled into Brett’s chest. The Beta werewolf chuckled at Liam, just before prodding and pushing Liam’s lips apart with his tongue. The younger werewolf moaned in delight, not ashamed about being loud or lewd since the music was drowning his voice out.

But Liam’s moans were music to Brett’s ears. The Beta werewolf grinned, grinding his arousal against Liam’s. “Did I keep you waiting?”

The younger werewolf nodded, nipping at Brett’s lower lip with his teeth. “You did, just a little.”

“Can I take you somewhere, Liam?”

“You can, Brett.”

“Let’s get out of here, then.”

“Sure.”

The beach was beautiful, blanketed within Brett’s wealthy and well-off neighborhood. It was a pretty, private getaway but deserted tonight. It was just Brett and Liam frolicking in the soft, smooth sands. “I love you, Liam.”

“Do you, now?”

“You can doubt me, but I’ll prove my love to you.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

“What are _we_ waiting for?”

XOXO

He and Brett were reunited in the _flesh_.

It felt surreal to Liam, just another delightful daydream haunting him in class. The Beta werewolf’s thrusts threatened, throttled that this was anything but a dream. His hips moved accordingly, bridging space between Brett and him. His lips repeated, recited Brett’s name like a breathless prayer. His fingernails scraped, scratched at Brett’s back before brushing blond curly locks.

He playfully flipped Brett over, then straddled Brett who growled at their new positions. He kept Brett down, with his hands pressed against Brett’s chiseled chest. He rocked rhythmically, his body bouncing beautifully as Brett relented reluctantly to being dominated. He shamelessly stirred, so impatiently bringing Brett and himself to the edge of euphoria.

The Beta werewolf groaned and grasped onto Liam’s waist. “Having fun?”

As Brett delved deeper, Liam faltered. “Why wouldn’t I be? You feel so good in me. Brett, I think I’m going to-”

“You’re not coming until I say so.”

“B-But-”

“I’m not finished with you yet, Liam.”

And so, Liam was lying on his back again. His legs were twitching, stomach churning, and eyes glowing golden. “I love you, Brett. I need you now.”

“And I’m right here.”

XOXO

The euphoria ruptured but lingered as after-effects.

He lay in Brett’s arms, just listening to Brett’s heartbeat. It was calming to Liam, like a lullaby lulling him to sleep. The Beta werewolf chuckled at Liam, his fingers fluttering through the younger werewolf’s beautiful blond locks. When Liam leaned into Brett, Brett couldn’t help himself and stole a kiss.

He blinked in surprise, but bit Brett’s lower lip a little. He heard Brett groan, the Beta werewolf fond of Liam’s nippy nature. Since Brett was Liam’s anchor now, Brett wouldn’t deliberately trigger IED episodes. Even so, Liam knew that the Beta werewolf would still taunt and tease him.

As Liam looked into Brett’s eyes, Brett’s eyes glowed goldenly. “If this is how having an anchor feels like, then I’m never letting you go again.”

Once Brett’s gold glittering eyes shut, Liam and Brett rested their forehead against each other. “I won’t let you go of you, either.”

“It’s getting late.”

“Do you want to go home, Liam?”

He nodded, then tiredly yawned. “Will you come home with me, Brett?”

“Of course.”

“My parents aren’t at home. It’ll be just the two of us. But I do get late-night surprise visits from my Pack. They just come through my bedroom window …”

The Beta werewolf laughed at Liam. “I’ll admit your Pack is fierce, but still one of the weirdest-”

“Shut up, Brett!”

“Well, I know a few ways you can do just that.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
